Summer days with that special someone
by xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx
Summary: Ally has just moved to Miami and Austin's the first person she meets. Will they become best friends or more..? Okay.. Blah... I'm bad a summary's. Give it a try Pleasee!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys I decide to start writing since I have nothing to do, Loool. But I haven't wroten in a while, so... Here's my Austin & Ally story, I hope you like it! xx. :] **

**Ally's pov. **

Today was the first day of summer and also the day that I'm moving to Miami. I woke up earlier than before and got ready for the big move, grabbing the white tanktop and blue floral skirt at the end of my bed and put it on, then I slipped on my vest and white sandals. I got in the big UHaul truck after my older brother, Adam did, I got the middle seat. I grabbed my songbook out of my bag and started writing in it. I'm going to miss Califorina I thought as I stared out the window. This was going to be a long one day, sixteen hours trip.

**They get to Miami. **

Finally, we're here! I was getting tired of that trip. I got out the truck and started carring my things inside the house, it was a big two story house. I looked around for a minute picking out my bed room. I picked out the second door, My brother and dad brought my bed up for me, then I started unpacking everything. Within and hour and thirty minutes I was done. I walked outside with my songbook and sat on the swing that was left there. I took out a pen and started writing lyrics that popped into my brain. I looked up after I couldn't of think of anything else and saw a blonde boy staring at me, I looked at him and smiled and waved. He's kinda cute.

**Austin's pov. **

My mom told me that there was a new family moving in next door. I saw them pull up and saw a man, and I believe his son that looked older than me, probably same age as Aaron. Then I saw a beautiful brunette girl that looked my age. I wanted to meet her, but not now when they're unpacking, I don't want to bother her. After an hour and a half she walked outside and sat on the swing. I couldn't help but stare at her, admiring her beauty. She was writing in a book, then she looked up at notice me starring. 'Crap, what am I going to do?' I thought to myself, then I saw her smiling, and waving, So I waved back. Then I walked over to her.

"Hey, I'm Austin, Austin Moon." I said trying to play it cool.

"Uh, Hi.. I'm Ally, Ally Dawson.." She replied back. This girl seem so shy.

"Well.. Nice to meet you Ally, You just moved here right?" 'Duh, you see the big U-Haul truck in the drive way, you're so stupid.' I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you too Austin, Uh, yeah... My dad just bought a music store down here, so we moved.." She said softly.

"Music store? Awesome, me, my brothers, and sister play music, Do you play?"

"Oh, that's cool, I'll love to meet them, and yeah, I play piano and write songs." she replied smiling.

"That's awesome, play for me sometime?"

She thought for a while until she finally replied. "Sure..."

**Ally's pov  
**

Me and Austin talked for an hour or so, until Adam called me for dinner, I turned to him. "Well.. I have to go eat dinner, See you around?" I said with a bright smile. I'm really starting to like this guy, He's sweet, talented, and really cute. "See ya later," He replied and flashed his oh so wonderful smile. We got up and he left to his house, I waved and went inside. Suddenly I'm starting to like Maimi.

**Do you like it? Hate it, I know i'm a bad writer... but yeah... Don't hate me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiii guise. Thank you for all the SUPER nice review! I love you all! :D Here's chappy 2! Enjoy. xx.**

**Ally's pov**

As I ate dinner all I could think about was Austin. I finished eating and then put my dish in the sink, then headed up to my bedroom, I knew that I wasn't gonna do anything since it was pretty late so, changed into a long white v-neck and short shorts. It looked like I had nothing under, but it was comfortable to sleep in. I grabbed my red Acer laptop out of it's bag and turned it on. I logged into facebook and started chatting with some of my friends from back home. I thought about Austin again and wondered if he had a facebook, I decided to search him up. It took me a while but I finally found his page. I was hesitating weather to send him a request or not, after debating for a half an hour, I finally clicked it. After five minutes, I got a notification, I clicked it and it was Austin. I was screaming in the inside. I wanted to chat with him so bad but I didn't want to seem desperate. I sighed and started chatting with other people.

**Austin's pov**

After hanging out with Ally for a while, I decided to take a shower since she had to go. In the shower all I could think of was Ally, and her perfect smile, her shyness, he beautiful brown curly hair. After my thirty minute shower it was time for dinner. I ran downstairs with my brothers Aaron, Alex, Anthony, and my sister Amanda. We had to set up the table. Five minutes passed by and the table was set for the family. We had spaghetti tonight. Eating mine in a dash, I went for seconds. After cleaning the dishes, I went upstairs and grabbed my laptop from my desk and turned it on. I logged into my facebook, and checked all my notifications. Suddenly my throat becomes dry, so I ran downstairs grabbed a juice and ran back up stairs. Laying back down on my bed, I took off my shirt and took a hold of my laptop and put it on my lap. I refreshed it and I had a new friend request, It was from Ally... Has she been thinking about me too? I clicked on accept in a heart beat. Should I chat with her? Should I not? My brain and heart battles. About twenty minutes of battling, I finally clicked on her name and started talking to her.

**Ally's pov **

I was talking to my friend Katie on the phone until I heard a beep on facebook, I turned to my laptop and saw it was Austin. I was freaking out. "OmgOmgOmg!" I said excitedly "What?" Katie asked in a confused tone. "Oh, Nothing but I gotta go! Chat with me on facebook," I replied then hanged up the phone and replied to Austin.

_**A.N. **_** Bold = Austin. **_Italics = Ally. _

**Hey. :) **

_Hey, Austin! :] _

**What's up? **

_Uh.. Nothing much, just sitting in my room talking to friends from back home, you? _

**Just in my room chilling. **

_Oh cool. _

**Yeah.. Soo.. Do you have a webcam? **

_Yeah, why? _

**Wanna videochat maybe? **

I thought for a minute until I responded back. _Uh, Sure... But Just warning you, I look like a mess. _

**That's not even possible.. You never look like a mess. **

I could feel my cheeks become warm when I read that. I clicked on the link he sent me and then we started video chating. OMG he is shirtless. Damn, that boy has abs... I just want to lick them... Snaping back to reality, I noticed a girl in the back. "Hey, Is that your sister?" He turned around and nodded "Yeah, Hey Amanda come meet Ally!" He called out.

**Austin's pov**

As Ally turned on her camera, I couldn't help but look at the computer screen like an idiot, She looked amazing even if she was in a large v-neck shirt. I noticed her staring at me too, but I didn't mind. She called out a girl and I turned around to see my older sister Amanda. "Hey, Wanna meet the rest of my family?" I asked as Amanda stepped out of my room and went to get the rest of the boys. As we all tried to fit on webcam I introduced them to each other. "Hey, Ally, this is Aaron my oldest brother. This is Amanda my older sister. This is Alex my older brother. And this is Anthony my younger brother. They all waved and I told them to get out so I could talk to Ally. We video chat until one in the morning. Us both were pretty tired but we love talking to each other. "Goodnight Ally, oh before you go, Do you maybe want to hang out tomorrow?" I said with a bright smile. "Goodnight Austin, and i'll love to." she replied back with that same smile that made me go crazy, then she went off cam. I turned off my laptop and thought, This was a great night.. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Just incase you're confused with Austin and his family.. **

**Aaron = Riker**

**Amanda = Rydel**

**Alex = Rocky **

**Anthony = Ryland.**

**Okay, I would like to thank you guys again for your wonderful reviews! Keep doing it! I have a lot of writing coming! Haha, Well I hope you enjoyed it! xx. **

**Kbaiii **

**~Cassie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Haiiiiiii! Thanks again for the wonderful review! Keep it up! Well's here's chappy three, hope you enjoy. & if any of you guys have idea, send them in, I will try my best and use them. xx**

**Austin's pov**

I woke up the next more way to happy and excited because I was the first one up out of my brothers and sister, normally I was always the middle one to get up. I rolled out of bed and went in the shower. About twenty minutes later I got out and went in my bedroom opening up my closet and looking for an outfit. I pulled out a red v-neck and riped jeans, then put them on. I dried my hair and headed down the stairs to get some breakfast. When I reached down the last stair case I could smelled pancakes! I love pancakes. I rushed in the kitchen to see my mom and dad having breakfast. "You're up early, excited or something." My dad said. I nodded my head, "Couldn't sleep." I replied back as cool as possible not wanting them to know the real reason why i'm up so early.. To hang out with the lovely Ally Dawson. "Goodmorning Son, I made pancakes for breakfast, the syrup in the cupboard can you go get it?" my mom asked as she finished up with another stack of pancakes. I nodded grabbing the syrup then a plate for my pancakes. I grabbed four and went to my seat at the table. After a minute or so my mom came an joined me. After a few minutes of silents she finally spoke. "So, have you met the new family that moved in next door? They have a son Aaron's age, a daughter I think about Amanda's age and a daughter your age." I swallowed my pancake before speaking, "Yeah, I met the daughter my age," I said day dreaming until my mom snaped me out of it , "but the rest I didn't." My mother smiled at me and winked. "You like her don't you." I blushed a little and looked down at my pancakes not saying anything. I finally lifted up my head when she changed the subject. "How about you invite the Dawson's to have dinner with us tonight?" She asked. I smiled "Really?" She nodded her head and brought her plate into the kitchen. I followed and put it in the sink for her to wash, then I ran upstairs and grabbed my laptop.

**Ally's pov**

I woke up my regular time, eight o'clock, then headed in the shower. As I was showering all I could think about was Austin once again. Man he was on my mind a lot. I got out the shower and put my hair in a towel to dry then headed down the stairs. I found no one awake so, I made myself breakfast, I also made some extra for my family. I made bacon, eggs, and waffles. I ate it all up and washed my bowl. I ran back upstairs to find my brother, Adam, and sister, Ariana, fighting over who gets to use the bathroom first. I giggled and stepped in my room. I grabbed my curler and plugged it in, then walked over to my closet. I looked through my clothes and picked out short red floral dress. I set it on my bed and then went off to curl my hair. In thirty minutes I finished, I put on some light make up and walked over to my bed. I got dressed and thought to myself, 'why am I so dressed up for Austin? It's not even a date or anything.' I pushed that thought out of my head and grabbed my laptop. I got a message from Austin asking if I was ready, I responded back. In about twenty minutes later I heard the bell ring, It must be Austin. I grabbed my white sandals and rushed down the stairs.

**Austin's pov**

After Ally messaged me back, I went to go get her. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. In five minutes, Ally come and open the door. She looked amazing, like always. "Ready to have fun?" I asked with a smile. She nodded and grabbed her bag, then yelled, "Dad, i'm leaving!" She closed the door and we started walking to my car. I opened the door for her and then went into the drivers side. I turned on the radio and drived to a near by arcade. We got there, and we walked inside. We were there until four o'clock I won her a teddybear that was about as tall as her. I drove her home and told her about coming over to dinner tonight. She smiled and said she would. I was super excited for dinner tonight. I walked her to her house and then spoke, "See you tonight." She nodded, "Yes, you will and thanks for the big teddybear." she gave me a kiss on the cheek and went in her house. When she went in, I was the happiest man alive, SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!

**Love it? Hate it? Should I continue this story? Read & reveiw. **

**Kbaiii.**

**xx.**

**~Cassie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai! So people wanted me to continue my story, So here it is! :D Hope you enjoy. xx. The people who ready my story, thank you so much, I love all of you guys! xox.**

**Ally's pov**

After spending my morning and afternoon with Austin, which I had an amazing time, his mom invite my family and I to come over for dinner at seven o'clock. Probably to meet their family and they meeting mine. I got home around four o'clock. I went upstairs and took another shower because after playing in the arcade it was hot and I was sweating. I got out the shower, dried my hair and curled my hair again. I've always curled my hair. Then grabbing my make up kit, and applying some light make-up on . I finished my make up in about five minutes. I walked to my closet and pulled out a pink dress that went up to my knees then put it on, I was debating if I should wear a cardigan. I finally decided not to since it's still hot out. I walked down the stairs meeting with the rest of my family. After an hour or so it was finally time to go. It felt like forever.

**Austin's pov**

I had an amazing time with Ally today. When I went inside my house my whole family was staring at me. "What?" I said clearly confused. They all smirked at each other until my sister finally spoke. "We saw how you acted when the girl kissed your cheek, you like her, a lot. Don't you?" I blushed and looked down at my shoe and thought, 'Crap, the figured it out.' I turned back up and they were still all looking at me, "What no?" I replied, as cool as I could. Then my oldest brother spoke. "Sure you don't, we all saw it, you can't deny it forever Austin.. if you don't then maybe that dude you hate? Dallas is it? Could steal her." I gasped at that thought. "WHAT? NO NO NO! HE CAN'T TAKE HER! I LIKE HER, AND SHE HASN'T EVEN MET THE JERK YET, AND HOPE SHE WON'T!" I blurted out. Then after a few second I coved my mouth relizing what I just said. Aaron, Amanda, Alex, and Anthony were all laughing and saying, "You so DO like her." I ignored them and ran upstairs. I took another shower, then got dressed in a white v-neck and some jeans. After the shower I stayed upstairs to ignore my siblings. I ran back downstairs at six thirty to help set up the table. We added extra chairs and four more plates for the Dawson's. Finally it was seven o'clock, The Dawson's are coming to my house any minute now. As I was putting some food on the table, I heard the doorbell ring. 'Ally.' was the first thing that popped into my mind when the doorbell rang. I continued setting the table as Amanda opened the door for the Dawson's. I walked into the kitchen waiting for the food to be ready so I could bring it out. About two minutes of waiting I heard someone walk into the kitchen, I turned to see Ally in a short pink dress, 'Wow, she looks amazing.' I thought. I smiled at her as she smiled back. "Mrs. Moon? Do you need any help setting up the table?" she asked politely. My mom smiled and replied, "Well, you could help Austin bring these plates to the table." Ally nodded and did what she was told. My mom turned to me when she left and said, "She's a keeper." I groaned at her and said "Mom, She's not even my girlfriend." She laughed and said, "Yet." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the kitchen with two plates in my hand, then walking back in the kitchen, until we finished setting up the plates. We all took our seats, it went. My dad at the end, then my mom at his right, Ally's dad at his left, then his son, Adam, then Ariana, then Ally, then Me, then Amanda, then Aaron, then Alex, then Anthony. My parents and Ally's dad had a small conversation. Where us teens had a deep conversation getting to know each other. When we finished eating dinner, Me and my brothers and sister help clean up, So did Ally and her brother and sister. When me and Ally finished I turned. "Hey, Ally. You look amazing." I saw her cheeks getting red, 'Awee, she's blushing!' I thought. The brunette looked at me and smiled, "Thank you so much, your mom is an amazing cooker!" I nodded my head, "Do you have to leave anytime soon?" She shook her head, I smiled even more now. "Wanna come to my balcony? It looks amazing at night!" I asked hoping she would come. Ally hesitanted for a minute or so until she nod her head. I smiled, and lead her to my bed room.

**BAM! There's chappy 4! :D Love it? Hate it? Tell me watcha thing. Blah.. I'm so sorry, I'm a bad writer, but I just wanted to continue for my lovely readers who read this story, and loves it. I just want to tell you that I love all ya'll too! :D **

**OMGG! OHHH GUESS WHAT ROSS SAID IN A MAGAZINE? THIS IS WHAT HE SAID, "I'd be okay with a romantic arc between Austin and Ally! I would, I don't know about Laura…but I would!" Crossing fingers for Auslly to happen in season two or one? ;) **

**Kbaiii! **

**xx. **

**~Cassie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai guise, i'm back! (: Thank you for all your reviews, I love all reading all of it.! :D xx. Here's Chappy 5. **

**Ally's pov**

After the amazing dinner that Austin's mother made, he invited me to go to the balcony with him, It took me a while to answer, but I agreed. He took me to his room and I followed behind him. We got into his room and then he brought me out to his balcony. It was so beautiful.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" I commented with a bright smile.

He grinned at him and nodded, "Yeah, it's a beautiful night."

I smiled over a him "Yeah, Your house is amazing!"

Austin looked over at me, "Sure..."

We talked for a few hours getting to know each other. I found out that he was into music, that he was my age and that we would be going to the same school next year.

"What were you writing in the first day that you come here?" The blonde boy questioned me.

"Oh, this?" I asked pulling out my songbook/diary, He nodded. "Oh this is my songbook/diary."

His face lit up when I said that. I smiled back at him, "Why so happy?" I asked as his face lit up even more.

"Can I hear you a song?"

I shook my head, "Sorry... I have stage fright... Maybe next time..?"

"Oh, I understand, but i'll love to hear you sing one day, do you promise?"

"I promise Austin." I said and pinky promised him.

He smiled and went someone, after about ten minutes he came back with an acoustic guitar. I smiled when I saw it. He walked back out and sat where he was sitting before.

"Okay, since you won't sing, I will."

I smiled bright, "Really? What song? I asked really excited to hear him sing.

"Oh it's a song, that me and my brothers and sister just wrote the day you came."

He called all of them in his room, following my brother and sister. Then they started to sing.

_It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday. _

_It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night. _

_Oh what do you say? _

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey) _

_Heyy (Sta-ay) _

_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey) _

_Hey ( Sta-ay) _

_No More running around, running around _

_(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_

_Running around, _

_When I'm Around, _

_Just say you'll stay. _

_Ramona's hair, (Ramona's Hair) _

_She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. (Yep, So Cute Man) _

_Her lips so sweet (Her lips so sweet) _

_And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking, _

_Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please. _

_Say you'll stay ( hey-ey) _

_Heyy (Sta-ay) _

_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey) _

_Hey (Sta-ay) _

_No More running around, running around _

_(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_

_Running around, _

_When I'm Around, _

_Just say you'll stay. _

_( And who-oo) _

_knows, when we are together, _

_We never wanna go, oh-oh. _

_(And you're not) _

_For Any kind of weather. _

_I just need to know, to know, _

_That You, _

_You'll be, there, _

_Everytime I need you. _

_Ross: Say you'll stay (hey-ey) _

_Hey (Sta-ay) _

_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey) _

_Hey ( Sta-ay) _

_No More running around _

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey) _

_Hey (Sta-ay) _

_I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey) _

_Hey (Sta-ay) _

_No More running around, running around _

_(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_

_Running around, _

_When I'm Around, _

_Just say you'll stay._

Once they finished that amazing song, Me, Adam, and Ariana all clapped in amaze.

"Wow, that was amazing," Adam said.

"We could never do that, Ally's the talented on of the family." Ariana added.

I giggled, "Oh stop it Ari, I'm not that good."

"Not that good? You're lying now."

"I'm not!"

After about five minutes of fighting, Adam broke us up.

"Hey, Ally? I'll love to hear you play." Amanda said. The others all nodded in agreement, My brother and sister looked at me hopefully. I sighed and gave in.

"Do you guys have a piano?" I asked pulling out my leather book, out of my bag.

Austin, Aaron, Amanda, Alex, Anthony, Adam, and Ariana, face all lit up, I giggled at all of them as I followed Austin to the music room. 'Wow, this room is amazing...' I was speechless.  
I ran over to the piano like a little girl with the rest following me. I opened up my book and began playing new song I wrote.

_Wa-oh!_

_Yeah!_

_Stop, Hiding out in the shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_Don't Lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter than this._

_Yeah, if you never take a shot_

_You're never gonna win._

_So turn it all around_

_And break down the walls, whoa_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall_

_Break down the walls, whoa_

_After you did you have it all_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance, make a stand and_

_Break, break, break, break down the walls_

_Whoa_

_Break down the walls, wa-oh_

_Break down the walls, wa-oh_

_Come on and take a chance, make a stand and_

_Break, break, break, break down the walls_

_(Break down the wall)_

I looked up at the rest when I finished. They looked amazed by my singing.

"Wow, you're really good!" Austin commented. I blushed.

"You are really good, Ari's right." Aaron added.

I smiled, "Thank you all." I got up and put my book back into my bag.

**Austin's pov**

After me and my family finished singing, the Dawson's commented, which made us really glad to hear that we're good. Then we all beg Ally to go, She finally gave in and sang, Wow, she her voice is amazing, she's really talented, she wrote that whole song herself? After she performed for us, everyone went back to their rooms, me and Ally went back on the balcony. We started to talk more. I smiled and look down into her eyes, and she returned the glare, smiling. I started to lean in and so was she.. Our lips were about a inch apart when my sister and Ally's sister barged in. "HAI GUYS!" they both shout. Me and Ally pulled apart fast and jumped. "Oops... Were we bugging you guys? Sorry!" Amanda said, and then shut the door. I looked back at Ally, and seprated from her awakardly.

"Uh... Sorry..." I said.

"It's fine.." She replied back quietly.

After that we went inside and watched a movie. It was about twelve, when she fell asleep. 'Awe, she's so cute when she falls asleep.' I thought. I smiled and fell asleep next by her.

**Amanda's pov**

Me and Ari, got really close ever since dinner, and after Ally preformed we went to my bedroom. We decided to go to every room and annoy them, as we were going to Austin's room, we saw Austin and Ally about to kiss, until they notice we were there, they jump off of each other, we apologized and left the room.

"Omg! They're so cute!" Ari said.

"Yes they are!"

We hang out in my room for an hour or so. We got bored so we went to go check on Austin and Ally. As I opened the door, we found Ally and Austin cuddling asleep. "Awe...!" we both said at the same time and went to get the boy's. We all went in Austin's bedroom, we surrounded his bed. All of us exchanged looks and nodded. Soon everyone in the room had there phones out video taping the two or taking pictures. We all went out of his room after thirty minutes and fell asleep.

**Well... Here's chapter 5... if you Love it? Review... if you Hate it..? still review. I LOVE READING ALL YOUR COMMENTS! They make me smile! Keep it up! Next chapter is where Austin takes Ally to meet Trish, Dez, Cassidy and Dallas? :] **

**Kbaiii! **

**xx**

**~Cassie. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Sorry, I haven't updated, I was SO busy this weekend babysitting! Please don't have me! And happy July everyone! I love you all, Do you love me back? No Kay. (._.) Anyways.. Here's chappy 6! **

**Ally's pov**

I woke up bright and early in the morning and saw that I was in Austin's arms... I was freaking out and tried not to move, since it was seven in the morning. I tried to stretch without waking him up, but failed. He woke up, and stared at him, giving me a grin.

"Hey, Als." Austin said with a big bright smile.

Oh my god. His smiles just melt me... "Als?" I said, but it kinda came out as a question.

"Oh, uh.. well... It's my nickname for you.. I mean if it's okay with you." He was beginning to look worried.

"Oh, it's cute. I don't mind. Do you mind me calling you Austy?"

"Not at all.."

I gave him a bright smile. As he said that, he let go of me awkardly. I wondered how we ended up so close together last night. I didn't want to make it more awkard by asking him why, so I just kept quiet. We stayed in the room until Austin said he smelled food. I giggled as he ran out the door and down the stairs in a lighting bolt. I followed slowly behind and met Austin and his mom in the kitchen.

"Goodmorning Mrs. Moon." I said with a smile.

"Good morning sweetie, oh your dad wanted me to tell you and your brother and sister that he left to work, and that he'll be home late, so you guys will have dinner with us again tonight."

I nodded and stand there awkardly watching Austin grabbing some eggs, bacon, and toast. I guess Mrs. Moon saw me watching Austin because she told me to get some too. I walked in, grabbed a plate and grabbed a little bit of each, then went to sit at the table with Austin. We were the only ones awake. Austin said he wanted to introduce me to some of his friends and show me around the mall, I was pretty excited. After we finished breakfast, I went to my house and brushed my teeth, and changed. I changed into a plain red t-shirt, a blue, white, red, yellow and green floral skirt that went just above my knees, a simple blue vest, and a fashion belt. My hair was slightly curled, as usual. I slipped on my sandals and left the house headed out to Austin's house. I went inside to see my Adam, Ariana, Aaron, Amanda, Alex, and Anthony all around the table eating their breakfast.

"Hey, Ally-Gator how did you sleep last night?" Adam asked. I could hear laughing from the rest. They must have been in the room, I guessed...

My face started getting red, "Uh, I slept like a baby.. You?"

"Awe, did you like being in little Austin's arms?" Ari added in.

I rolled my eyes about to respond when Austin finally came down.

"Ready to go?" he asked stuffing his wallet in his back packet, and his iPhone in his front packet. I nodded my head and we left the house. The mall was about a ten minute drive. We got there, and we headed inside the mall and went in the food court, where I saw a short latino girl with black hair, next to her was a red headed kid, that dressed oddly. Next to the red headed kid was a girl that had the same hair color as the red headed kid.. She was so pretty... she's probably Austin's girlfriend... I sighed at the thought of that. And then next to her, was a guy with brown hair.

Austin walked by them, "This is Trish." He said pointing to the short girl, "This is Dez." Austin stepped a little bit away from Trish. "They're my best friends," he said whispering so the other two won't hear him, Then Austin stepped in front of the girl... "This is Cassidy." He said with a smile, _Yup... definitely his girlfriend... _I looked at the ground, then he stepped in front of that brown hair guy. "And this is Dallas..." Austin turn back to me and said, "This is Ally, My new neighbor." I lifted my head from staring at the ground and gave them all friendly waves.

"Hey, how about we go get some Dippin' Dots, and get to know each other a little better?" Trish suggested.

We all exchanged looks until we finally agreed to go. We all walk down to the Dippin' Dots shop and waited in line. Trish order first, she got Cookies 'N Cream, then Dez went next ordering Candy Bar Crunch, Cassidy ordered Choclate Chip Cookie Dough, and Dallas ordered Rocky Road. Trish, Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas went to go find us a spot to sit. I was still deciding what to get and Austin look like he was doing the same thing. I finally ordered. I got Moose Tracks. And Austin ordered Caramel Brownie Sundae, I looked inside my bag and grabbed my wallet, pulling out money, I was about to pay but Austin stepped in front of me, proabably to buy his fist. It turned out that he bought mine too. We got ours and left to go find his friends. "Hey, Austin. You know I could of paid for myself."

"I know, but I wanted to pay for yours that's why I went in the end of the line with you." He said, I could tell he was being really honest.

I let out a bright smile. "Thank you, Austin."

He just nodded his head, stuffing his face with his dippin' dots and meeting Trish and them outside at a table.

"Okay, How about we play twenty question?" Cassidy suggested.

We nodded our heads, "But let's just ask Ally the questions since we already know about us and we each take turns asking her." She added in.

All of them nodded and I just shrugged eating my dippin' dots.

**(A.N.) Okay, the order is going to be, Austin, Trish, Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas.. Got it? So, I will not say who's asking the question. I will the first time though. **

"First question, What's your full name?" Austin ask.

"Alyson Melody Dawson."

Trish went next. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Uh... Who do you live with?" Dez asked.

"My dad, Brother, and Sister."

"Are you into music? If so what do you love to do?" Cassidy said very curiously.

"She's so talented, and she has a beautiful voice!" Austin butted in. I giggled and answered. "I write music, sing, and could play about any instrument."

It was Dallas's turn. He thought for a while then come out with "Name five of the most important things in your life?"

I thought about that question for a while then answered. "One; My family. Two; Food. Three; Music. Four; Friends. Five; My songbook/diary."

"Name a movie or movies you can watch over and over?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Name the clothing store you shop at the most?"

"Forever 21."

"Do you like to dance?"

"I'm a horrible dancer..." I looked down to my dippin' dots.

"On a scale of one - five how organized are you?"

"I'm very organized so five."

"If you had a billion dollars, what would you do with it?"

"I would share it with my family."

"Have you ever lost anyone you loved?"

When I heard Austin ask that question, I swallowed hard, and got so scared... Because I lost my mom when I was five... That day was my birthday too... My mother got in a terrible car accident, getting some last minute things for the party.. I was waiting by the door for her but she never came.. She was put into Coma and never woke up. I still remember hold her hand, at her last breath... I thought about what happened. Then tears started running down my face. I got up off the chair, grabbed my bag and started running home. I heard someone calling my name but I wouldn't turn back, I just ran as fast as I could.

**Austin's pov**

After asking Ally that question, It took her a while to answer. Then tears started running down her beautiful face. I wanted to know why she was crying.. It was probably my question. After that, she began running away. "ALLLY! Als?" I called out hoping she would come back. Well.. She didn't. I looked at all my friends and they have the same look on there face.

"Bye, guys... I'm gonna go home and check on Ally, since she has to eat dinner with us tonight." I said, trying not to sound that worried.

"Bye." They all said at the same time.

I walked over to my car and began to drive home. After the ten minute drive, I was home. When I got there, I saw Ally sitting on the swing in front of her house. I walked over to her, "Hey.. Als.." I said quietly.

"Hey Austy..." she replied back quietly as well.

"What's up... why did you run away like that..?"

"Oh... It was nothing.."

_Lie... I know there is something wrong with her. _"Als.. You know you could tell me anything right?"

She nodded her head and looked up from her book, "It'll tell you why I ran away crying after dinner.."

I let out a small grin knowing that she trust me. I sat next by her comforting her.

**Well, that's chappy six! what do you guys think? Hate? Love? Well, Please still review! I love reading all of them, they make my day and inspire me to keep writing! This took me two hours to write, haha. I started around 12:30 a.m and ended 2:29 A.M. So I really hope you guys enjoy it, I think this is my longest chapter? Also, I was wondering if I should write a Auslly story, About fourth of July since it's coming up? If you have an idea's PM me! I'll take any! (: Well.. Thanks for reading. **

**Kbaiii**

**xx. **

**~Cassie. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys. I'm back! HAPPPY FOURTH OF JULY! :D Haha, I hope you like me story. xx. **

**Ally's pov**

After Austin and I hang out at the swing for a bit, we decided to hang out at his place. Everyone in the house was in there own little world. His mother, just reading her magazines. Ariana, and Amanda just talking about who knows what. And the guys playing video games.. Not a suprise. Austin and I headed up to his room. We didn't do much in there, we were just in the room watching t.v. After watching t.v for a while he started a conversation.

"Hey, How do you like my friends?" He ask.

I thought about that for a while... "Well.. Trish, seems pretty cool. Dez, seems like a weirdo... Not to be mean or anything.. Uh.. Cassidy..." I couldn't think anything to describe her... I didn't like her... I didn't like her because she flirts with Austin all the time, and it gets annoying.. I skipped her, "Dallas... Uh.. Nice?" Dallas was nice and all, and kept flirting with me, but I didn't like him.. I had an eye out on a certain blonde boy.

"Oh.. but you skipped Cassidy.."

I didn't respond back, and looked away from him turning my attention to my phone that was buzzing, One of my friends from home was texting me. About a good ten minutes of silence I started the conversation again.

"Sooo.?" I said awkwardly.

He turned to me and gave me a smile, "So..?" he replied back.

"Whatacha wanna do?" I asked.

Austin thought for a minute or so and then responded. "Wanna play video game with the guys?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It doesn't matter, I could just talk to Ari and Amanda if you wanna hang out with the guys, i'm totally cool with that.."

He nodded his head and we headed down the stairs and into the living room to find the boys in front of the t.v. shouting. I giggle at them and went to sit with the girls as Austin went to sit with the guys. Amanda and Ariana greeted me and made room for me.

"Hey, Hows you and Austin?" His sister ask.

"What?" I replied dumbly.

"Oh, Come on... Don't play dumb, We ALL know you like him, you could just stop lying."

I felt my cheeks getting warm... am I blushing? "I don't like him." I said cooly, _Lie. Lie. Lie. _

They both rolled there eyes, "Hey, Are you guys gonna coming to our Fourth of July party tomorrow? Amanda asked.

I look at my sister as she was nodding her head, "Of course! It'll be so fun!" she added in.

"Uh, Yeah... Hot guys, Watching Fireworks, Partying. Our parents aren't gonna be home and they said we could throw a party, oh and Austin's friends are coming, the ones you met today."

_Great.. I'm gonna have to see pretty face Cassidy, flirting with Austin.. _I gave her a fake smile, "Great!"

They knew something was up before that could say anything Austin's mom shout it was time for dinner. I rushed over to the table to get away from them, then remember that I promise to tell Austin why I was crying after dinner. I sat by Amanda and Ariana. I ate about five bits of the hamburger, then lost my appetite. I got up from the table as everyone stared at me and walk into the kitchen, to wash my plate. After that, I went outside to get some fresh air and to think about things. I was thinking about Cassidy, Austin, My Mom, and how everyone in that how thinks I like Austin.. Well.. I do.. but he's got Cassidy and he knew her longer so whatever... I look up at the sky and whispered, "I miss you..." knowing that my mom is probably watching me from above, making sure i'm strong and healthy.

"Miss who?" I heard a voice.

I turned around to see Austin. "Oh... My mom..."

"Where is she?" He ask.

"She's dead," I said quietly. I started to take deep breaths while a tear stream down my face.

"Als, Don't cry..." He said as he walk in front of me and wiped off the tear with his thumb. "Wanna tell me how?"

I took another deep breath, "I have to.. I kinda promised... That's why I was crying earlier.. When you ask me if I lost anyone I loved.."

He nodded his head and waited for me to continue.

"Well, on my fifth birthday. My mom was getting some last minute things for my birthday and then she got in a horrible car crash.. She was put into Coma and never woke up... I was holding her head when it was her last breath... Suddenly all the nurses come in and tell me to go with my dad, I didn't want my mom to leave me." I said in-between cries. I broke down crying again, I got off the swing and begain running towards my house until I felt a warm hand grab after mine. I turn back a face Austin, he look at me worried.

"I'm so sorry, Als. Just know that your mom is in a better place now." I nodded my head and wipe my tears.

"Sorry for that whole break down... It just that she was a big impact in my life and when she was gone... I didn't know how to take it all in without crying."

"It's fine Als, don't worry, You look tired, let's go to bed." He said as he took my hand and walk over to his house.

"Are you sure you want me to sleep with you again?"

He turn to me, and nodded, "You need comfort."

He took me into his bed room and believe it or not in about five minutes I fell asleep, in his arms.

**Well, here's chappy Seven! Once again Happy 4th of July! I'm gonna write the next chapter in a bit, i'm gonna get some rest right now, It's 2:45 A.M right now. So night! xx. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven was suppose to be posted this morning, but it won't let me post.. Anyways here's Chapter eight, theee partyyy. ;) Enjoy I said.. This was rated T.. So.. Just warning. **

**Ally's POV**

I woke up once again early and found myself wrapped around Austin, and an awake Austin just staring at me. I kinda got freaked out, and he noticed so he let me go. "Sorry, You just look so pretty." I couldn't help but blush. We went down and got breakfast. After breakfast I went home and got ready for the party. I brushed my teeth and comb my hair. Then I went into the shower. About fifthteen minutes I came out and got dressed. I wore a tight floral dress that went just a little bit pass my thigh. I blow dryed my hair and then made lose curls. I apply on some light makeup that matched my dress and slipped on sandals. When she got out her room she saw her brother and sister getting ready. I went and grab some juice and headed over to the Moon's house. I stepped in the house seeing Amanda decorating the house.

"Need any help?" I ask as I watch her put up streamer.

She turned around and look amazed at my outfit. "Yeah, I do need a little help, and woah little girl who are you trying to impress?" Amanda winked at me, "Is it Austin."

I turned away from her quickly, "No, and it's a party, I wanna look nice!"

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Sure... Anyways I need help blowing up balloons."

I nodded and went to go grab a pack of balloon and starting to blow them, after about a half an hour I blew up enough and we started hanging then up in the house.

"Hey, Where's Austin and the guys?" I ask putting a string on the ballon, curling it with scissors.

"Oh, They went to go get food, they should be back in any minute now..." she replied hanging up the balloons.

After she said that the boy's came in with my sister and brother behind them. Austin saw me and dropped all the grocery bags there were in his hands. I giggle at him, and I guess he snapped back to reality. They all set the grocery bags on the kitchen table and Adam, Alex, and Aaron went to barbecue the hot dogs, ribs, and hamburgers. Austin, Ariana, and Anthony help me and Amanda finish decorating.

Austin came and sat by me, "Hey, Ally. You look amazing."

I could help but blush... He's so sweet. "Awe, Thanks."

He gave me a smile and continue helping me with tying the balloons with the string, and curling it. We finished decorating, and it was not seven at night. The party was starting. I hang out with Austin until Trish, Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas came. Because of course Cassidy took her little, "Austybear" away from me. I sighed and went to get a drink, Staring at Austin and Cassidy laughing. It made me sick.

"Hey," I heard a voice.

I turned and saw Dallas, "Oh, Hey."

"What's wrong?" he asked as he grabbed a snack.

"Oh, Nothing..." I replied back.

He nodded his head, "So why were you crying yesterday?" He asked.

Oh my god, will this boy ever shut up? I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm just not in the mood right now. "I don't wanna talk about it... and I'm gonna go check on something." I lied and walked away from him sitting on the couch which was across from Austin and Cassidy. I guess Trish saw me because she walked over to me.

"Hey, What's up Ally?"

"Oh, Hey Trish... and just standing here drinking this soda." I said pointing to the soda.

She giggle and pulled my hand, "Let's go watch the fireworks that the moons are setting, they always set the best!" Trish shouted and then pulled me out of the house to see a crowd of people.

Trish was right, The Moon have amazing fireworks, I was so speech less. I stand next by Austin and Trish with Cassidy by Austin's side. I rolled my eyes, and didn't notice, that someone shot a firework that burst really loud, and being my clumsy, I tripped and expect to fall face down on the side walk. Before I could hit the ground, I felt someone hold onto me. I looked up to see that Austin cought me.

"Thank you for catching me." I said giving him a small smile.

"No problem." I replied returning a bigger smile.

After the fireworks we all went inside and I met a lot of new people. I was past midnight by now and everyone left but, Trish, Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas stayed.

"Hey, How about we play truth or dare!" Anthony suggested.

We all exchanged look and agreed to play. We sat in a circle. The circle went. Anthony, and to his right was Amanda, then Ariana, then Aaron, then Adam, then Alex, then Dez, then Trish, then me, then Austin, then Cassidy, then Dallas.

"Okay.. Since you decided to play this game you got first," Ariana said, "So... Truth or dare Anthony?"

"Dare." He said, and the group huddle and talked about what we should do.

Five minutes in and nobody had anything and I was the last person to think of one, I thought for a minute and then answered. "How about we made him go outside and sing loudly 'I am a Little Teapot', complete with all the actions?" They all gave me a smile, "You're a genius!" Dez said. I smirked and we formed a circle again. "Okay. We dare you to. Go outside and sing loudly 'I am a Little Teapot', complete with all the actions." He did it and then came back and joined the circle again. We all couldn't stop laughing. It was Amanda's turn.

"Amanda truth or dare?"

"Uh... Truth."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, rate everyone present in the room." Trish said.

She nodded her head, "Anthony. You're annoying so you're eight. Ariana. You're ten. Aaron. You're a nine. Adam, you're a nine. Alex, you're also annoying you're a eight. Dez, you're eight. Trish, you're ten. Ally, You're off my scale."

I smiled at him. "Awee, Thank you."

"Austin.. You're a nine... Cassidy you're a three."

I saw her face look shocked, but she didn't say anything. I turned to Trish and saw her laughing, I couldn't help but let out a laugh as well. I turn to Austin and saw him smirking.

Amanda continued. "and Dallas, you're a five, sorry. I don't know you that well."

I loved how I was the person who got the highest, and how Cassidy got the lowest.

Now it was Ariana's turn.

"Truth or dare."

"Uh.. Truth."

"If you were to be born again, what would you like to be?" Anthony asked.

I could tell she was thinking about that. "Uh.. Myself.. I love my family." I turn to my sister and gave her a smile.

"Aaron, Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Put an ice cube down your pants, and keep it there until it melts." Austin shouted.

I turned to Austin and giggled. Aaron did what was told and he was freaking out about how could it was.

Everyone turn to Adam.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I gave my brother a smile, and try thinking of something to say. "Among all the people in this room, which girl would you like to date?" I said. I saw a shocked expression on his face, it was ether. Trish. Amanda. Or Cassidy.

"Uh... Amanda..." He said.

I was so shocked and so was everyone in the room.

"Alex, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Do the chicken dance for 5 minutes on any musical track." Dez said.

He did, and everyone in the room was laughing. Alex rolled his eyes and then sat back in his seat after the five minute was up.

"Dez... Truth or dare."

"Uhh... Truth."

"If you woke up one day and noticed that you were invisible, what would be the first thing that you would like to do?" Dallas asked.

Dez had a funny look on his face. "I would like to scare all of you!" We all rolled our eyes.

"Trish, truth or dare?"

I turn to one of my newest freind.

"I choosee... Dare." She said.

"I dare you to sit on the person to you rights lap until the games done." Cassidy said with a huge smile. I turned and looked at it. She had to sit on Dez's lap.

"Urgh, Really Cassidy?" She said

"Hey, a dare's a dare."

Trish rolled her eyes and did what share was dared to.

It was my turn oh my god.

"Ally, Truth or dare?" Austin asked.

"Uh.. Dare."

I saw everyone giving each other smiles and smirks. I began to worry.

"I dare you to give Austin a lap dance until the songs over." Alex said.

My eyes widen and I turned to Austin.

"Do I have to do it?" I asked

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"But i'm in a short dress!" I shouted back.

"So? Something for us to look at." I heard Dallas said, I rolled my eyes and sighed getting up. Aaron got up and start the song. I got on Austin's lap and started doing my best at lap dancing. I saw that they had camera's out video tapping us. I turned and looked at Cassidy who looked dusgusted. I wasn't sure how Austin liked it, until I felt his arms on my thighs. I didn't hesitate, and getting more into it. Then the song ended.

"Finally!" I said, getting off of him. To be honest, I had a little fun doing that. Austin looked at me and smiled. Did he like it? No.. He can't.. He likes Cassidy... well.. I think they're going out.

It was Austin's turn.

"Truth or dare Austin?"

"Easy. Dare." he said. Once again there were smiles and smirks.

"I dare you to kiss the person on your right for one minute."

Oh shit. His right is me! He turned to me, as I see that his family and mine has there phone on record. Trish was recording the time. We look into each others eyes and then started to lean in. I felt him warm lips pressed against mine. As he was kissing me he put his arms around my upper shoulder then sliding his hand lower and lower. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started playing with the hair in the back of his head. I felt so much in that kiss. We kept kissing until we heard,

"Hello? Your time been up like four minutes ago!" Cassidy yelled.

"Calm yo' tits Cassidy, They were having a moment, why are you so jealous?" Trish shouted.

Cassidy was not silent. I pulls away, and looked at Austin who was smiling from ear to ear, and so was I. Everyone was looking at us with a big smile except for Cassidy and Dallas.

"Ooooouuu, Austin and Ally." Anthony said, "You know Austin if you didn't fall for her, I would of taken her away, but I respect my bro, So I won't do that."

I blushed. Austin likes me?

"!" I heard him say.

"Cassidy truth or dare." Ariana said coldly.

"Uh... Truth."

"Who was your first crush?" Dallas asked.

"Uh... Austy of course." she said turning to Austin with flirty eye.

I rolled my eyes, and I believe I heard Austin said.

"I'm sorry Cassidy.. but I don't feel the same way."

She stopped smiling and left the house. I couldn't help but gigle at this. Then everyone turn Dallas.

"Dallas, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to smell another player's armpits." Austin said.

He got up lifted up my arms and smelled my armpits.

"They smell good." He added in. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever."

We played for a little bit longer and then everyone left. Austin wanted to walk me home, so he did. When we got to my house, he stood there awkwardly.

"Goodnight Als." he said smiling, "See you tomorrow?" he added on.

I nodded my head, "Goodnight, little Austybear." I said giggling knowing that Cassidy called him Austybear.

"It's cute when you say it." he admited. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek again.

He smiled and then I went inside, and waved out the window when I saw him step inside his house. I went upstairs and changed out of my dress and into a t-shirt and short shorts. Then I tied my hair in a ponytale then went to bed, thinking about that perfect Fourth of July I had today. I went to bed with a smile on my face.

**Well, there's the party! It took longer than I expected to write it, and i'm so so so sorrry, it was that didn't work! Once again, Cassie is sorry! Love it? please review. Hate it? Still review. Okay, anyways... This is **_**IMPORTANT! **_** I don't know what to write next. I have writers block! Blahh! and it normal comes right after the couple kiss and stuff.. It's weird. Anyways please please please. PM me or tell me idea if you want me to continue this story! I would love you guys all if you did too ^.^ ! Kbaiiii. xx. -CassieLynch. ;) **


End file.
